Missunderstanding
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - full chap - 1shot / Yesung merasa frustasi. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Ryeowook menghilang, pergi atau semacamnya / "KAU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KIM RYEOWOOK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU DENGAN CARA ITU? KENAPA INI MENJADI SULIT JIKA MENYANGKUT DIRIMU…?"
1. Teaser

**Just a Teaser**

**...**

**...**

**Enno KimLee and Kim Chan Presents**

"**Misunderstanding"**

**Main Cast : YeWook**

Slight : HanChul, Victoria, Luna

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, little angst, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

…..

…..

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

* * *

Ia merapihkan _syal_ yang membalut leher hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mengambil kacamata hitam dari dalam tasnya. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _Aud_i putih, memasuki bandara Narita yang terlihat cukup ramai di pagi ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah.. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk dirinya kembali.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dalam saku celananya dan mendapati sebuah pesan, Sebuah pesan yang membuat ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul. Tak salah jika selama ini ia bersama orang itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Keiko-chan" balasnya pada orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

...

...

Yesung merasa frustasi. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Ryeowook menghilang, pergi atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, mengapa Ryeowook waktu itu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat emosinya semakin memuncak?.

Ia memukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, ia merasa sesak. Ia begitu resah sampai ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi kalimat Ryeowook malah semakin terngiang dalam pikirannnya.

"_Shit!_" Yesung mengumpat dan segera beranjak, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin berendam dalam _bathup_ bisa menghilangkan sedikit penatnya.

...

...

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar saat beberapa orang wanita memasuki aula pertemuan itu. Luna, mantan kekasih Yesung sewaktu SMA – yang tidak lebih hanya menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan – yang ternyata datang bersama teman-temannya. Memasuki aula reuni itu dengan anggunnya dan terlihat angkuh.

"Annyeong _oppa_~" sapanya dengan mimik manisnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu memberikan jempolnya pada Luna saat _yeoja_ itu memintanya menilai pakaiannya dari _gesture_ tubuhnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil kekasih Yesung itu telah tiba disana bersama Heechul tanpa diduga. Pianis terkenal itu hanya mematung di depan pintu utama walaupun sorak-sorak kegembiraan menyambutnya.

...

...

"Lebih baik aku tadi tidak kemari atau aku tidak kembali lagi ke negara ini…" ucapnya lirih sebelum ia meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya diam saja.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KIM RYEOWOOK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU DENGAN CARA ITU? KENAPA INI MENJADI SULIT JIKA MENYANGKUT DIRIMU…?"

Yesung berteriak kencang, suaranya menggema. Entah terdengar teman-temannya yang lain atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Ryeowook, yang penting Ryeowook mendengar teriakannya walau ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

**TBC or DELETE...?**

#**Happy30thYesung**

#**HappyBirthdayKingOfSelca**

YeWook – Misunderstanding hadir untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura-kura.

Dan karna ini special untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura, maka ff ini berkolaborasi dengan Kim Chan.

Dan maaf jika publishnya di ffn ini telat pake banget! Saya baru sempat re-edit #bow

Dan ff ini akan saya update secepatnya jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau kalian tak berkenan, ff ini tak akan saya lanjutkan.

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So.. Gimme Your Review...?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summarry :_

_Bukan Yesung tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya saja ia berpikir percuma. Percuma jika pada akhirnya Ryeowook tetap acuh seolah tak mendengar penjelasannya. Ia benar-benar lelah jika nanti bertengkar hanya karna alasan yang sudah sering Ryeowook ucapkan._

_"Aku merindukanmu, Yesungie hyung…" dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook membuang segala egonya. _

_Saat Yesung memeluknya seperti sekarang, ia merasa sesak yang beberapa waktu ini lenyap seketika._

**...**

**...**

**Enno KimLee and Kim Chan Presents**

"**Misunderstanding"**

**Main Cast : YeWook**

Slight : HanChul, Victoria, Luna

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

* * *

Ia merapihkan _syal_ yang membalut leher hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mengambil kacamata hitam dari dalam tasnya. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _Aud_i putih, memasuki bandara Narita yang terlihat cukup ramai di pagi ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah.. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk dirinya kembali.

Pemberitahuan pesawat menuju Seoul yang akan berangkat 15 menit lagi terdengar, membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia berjalan tergesa dan menghembuskan napas lega saat tiba didalam pesawat sesaat sebelum tangga terangkat dan pintu tertutup.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dalam saku celananya dan mendapati sebuah pesan, "Kau sudah memutuskan kembali, jadi aku berharap jika kau nanti tak pergi lagi darinya. Aku akan merindukanmu, tapi aku senang akhirnya kau bisa berpikir jernih. Beri aku kabar segera setelah kau tiba di Seoul. Aku menyayangimu."

Sebuah pesan yang membuat ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul. Tak salah jika selama ini ia bersama orang itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Keiko-chan" balasnya pada orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

* * *

Yesung merasa frustasi. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Ryeowook menghilang, pergi atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, mengapa Ryeowook waktu itu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat emosinya semakin memuncak?.

Ryeowook seharusnya tahu bahwa saat itu Yesung sedang lelah. Ia disibukkan dengan persiapan peluncuran album solo dari artis pendatang baru yang bernaung di bawah _Agency_ yang di pimpinnya. Ia lelah mengurus persiapan dan menyusun rencana untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Ia memukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, ia merasa sesak. Ia begitu resah sampai ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi kalimat Ryeowook malah semakin terngiang dalam pikirannnya.

"_Shit!_" Yesung mengumpat dan segera beranjak, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin berendam dalam _bathup_ bisa menghilangkan sedikit penatnya.

…

…

"Reuni SMA?" Yesung memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tv. "Maksudmu, reuni satu sekolah? Bukan hanya angkatan kita?" lanjut Yesung.

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita", sahut seseorang diujung sana. "Pihak sekolah mengundang alumni 5 angkatan sekaligus. Undangan sudah disebar dari dua minggu yang lalu. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Tidak"

"Yah, mungkin undanganmu terbuang bersama kertas-kertas yang tak terpakai. Kim Yesung sedang naik daun, bukan?"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar perkataan orang itu. "Memang kapan acara itu, Hankyung _hyung_?"

"Aku lupa tanggal pastinya tapi yang pasti hari sabtu. Nanti akan kukabari lagi" ujar seseorang itu yang bernama Hankyung.

"Baiklah.. Segera kabari aku agar bisa menyusun jadwal. Ak-"

"Dan kau harus membawa pasanganmu. Bukankah kau diberitakan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini tak pernah terpublikasikan?"

Ucapan Yesung terpotong oleh ucapan Hankyung. Ahh~ Sepertinya kali ini ia bisa bercerita pada lelaki itu. _Sunbae_nya semasa SMA yang jadi tempatnya berkeluh kesa tentang hubungan percintaannya. Jadi tak apakan jika saat ini ia juga berbagi cerita yang selama ini tertutup?.

"Kekasihku sedang pergi, entahlah _hyung_.. Kami bertengkar dan ia pergi keesokan harinya tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu." ujar Yesung.

Hankyung berdehem, "Kau mau kita bertemu? Sepertinya kau butuh teman bercerita, Yesung-ah"

Hankyung yang sudah mengenal Yesung langsung menawarkan diri setelah mendengar ceritanya. Ia mengerti jika saat ini Yesung sedang membutuhkan teman. Ia tahu bahwa Yesung memiliki sifat yang sedikit tertutup dan pemilih dalam berteman.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Hankyung hanya menghela napasnya. "Mungkin aku butuh teman. Anak itu membuat konsentrasiku terpecah, _hyung_. Kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Minggu ini aku ada waktu, kau mau?"

"Hmm~ Baiklah"

* * *

Yesung melirik jam di meja kerjanya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan lalu.

Tok..

Tok..

Suara pintu di ketuk membuatnya tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen di depannya. "Masuklah"

Ceklek..

Bersamaan dengan ia mengeluarkan suaranya, pintunya pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi bersurai coklat dengan mata agak sipit. "Ada apa Vic?" Tanyanya pada wanita itu tanpa menoleh. Yesung sudah tahu pasti siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf _sajangnim_. Han-gege.. Umh.. Maksud saya, Hankyung-ssi ingin bertemu dengan Anda"

Yesung menoleh kearah wanita yang di panggil Vic dan meletakkan pulpennya. "Victoria, sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan oppa saja jika tak ada orang lain di sekitar kita. Ah, suruh saja _hyung_mu masuk dan tolong buatkan kami minuman"

Victoria hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia merasa senang menjadi sekretaris dari Kim Yesung, tak sia-sia ia memutuskan pindah ke Korea saat sang gege menawarinya pekerjaan. Tan Hankyung, kakak dari Victoria yang notabenenya sekretaris Kim Yesung.

"Baik, _oppa_. Saya akan segera kembali" ujar Victoria dan mempersilahkan Hankyung masuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruang kerja Yesung.

…

…

Hankyung hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya saat Yesung selesai bercerita. Ia tak habis fikir dengan _hoobae_nya yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki, ahh oke, ini memang tak masalah mengingat Negara ini sudah bisa menerima hubungan semacam ini. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah kekasih Yesung yang ternyata pianis terkenal dan dalam naungannya.

Hankyung heran, bagaimana bisa Yesung yang seolah tampak acuh bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Ryeowook yang ceria?

"Kim Ryeowook…?" ulang Hankyung pada Yesung yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya. Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu frustasi setelah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook yang sedang dalam masalah.

"Ya, namja mungil itu kekasihku…" jawab Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Wow, bagaimana bisa kau menutupi hubunganmu selama ini? Kau dan dia terlihat biasa saja. Semua orang tidak mengetahui hal itu bukan?" tanya Hankyung kembali.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku menyayanginya _hyung_. Sebelum atau sesudah ia terkenal. Tapi namja mungil itu kadang membuat hubungan ini terasa sulit. Ia menuntutku selalu ada saat ia butuh, sedangkan aku tidak bisa selalu seperti itu. Lalu kami berdebat saat itu dan ia pergi meninggalkanku…" Yesung terlihat bingung mencari Ryeowook-nya yang benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya setelah pertengkaran kecil yang malah menjadi hal besar.

Ryeowook-nya benar-benar membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit saat ini. Padahal sesibuk apapun, Yesung berusaha agar selalu memahaminya. Namun, itu seperti tidak terlihat oleh _namja_-nya tersebut.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya kembali?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dia tidak membalas semua pesan atau telpon ku, _hyung_. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak ia pergi. Hah~" desah Yesung kecewa. " Ia beranggapan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya…"

Hankyung terus mendengerkan keluh kesah Yesung siang itu. Mencoba memahami dan memberi masukan pada Yesung. Mungkin jika mereka berdua dapat bertemu kembali masalah ini akan selesai dan mereka berbaikan. Menurut Hankyung.

* * *

**..1 Minggu kemudian..**

Hankyung memasuki gerbang sekolah SMA-nya. Keluar dari mobil dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu mobil hitamnya tersebut. Ia sudah berjanji akan bersama Yesung masuk ke dalam walau tak datang dengan satu mobil. Ia juga akan mengenalkan Yesung pada Heechul, tunangannya.

Mobil putih Yesung tiba dan terparkir tepat disebelah mobil Hankyung. Namja bersurai kelam itu keluar masih memakai kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger dihidung bengirnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Hankyung dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, _hyung_ baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Hankyung balas tersenyum. "_Kajja_, kita masuk. Siapa tahu dia juga datang kemari…" ucap Hankyung.

Hankyung juga baru tahu bahwa Kim Ryeowook, kekasih _hoobaenya _itu satu sekolah dengan mereka. Saat ospek, Ryeowook ternyata tak menghadirinya, ia datang setelah satu minggu tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Ryeowook juga termasuk anak yang pendiam, lagi pula nama Kim Ryeowook itu kan tidak hanya satu, jadi wajar jika Hankyung tak mengenalnya. Yesungpun baru tahu setelah mereka menjalin hubungan dan Ryeowook menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekolahnya.

Kedua namja tampan itu memasuki tempat _reuni_-nya. Pusat perhatian bagi yeoja ataupun namja yang datang. Mereka semua pasti kenal Yesung ataupun Hankyung. Namja yang termasuk tersohor saat SMA dahulu ataupun sekarang.

Suara ricuh menggema, membuat Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan pembicaraan semua orang ditempat ini. Hankyung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya berjalan beriringan bersama Yesung mencari tempat yang tidak seberisik ini.

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Hankyung masih mencoba menghubungi tunangannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya sedang dijalan…" jawab Hankyung menatap smartphone-nya.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Yesung memilih diam dan mengambil dua gelas air jus yang sudah tertata rapi disana. Ia memberikan pada Hankyung lalu mereka berdua bercengkrama kembali.

…

…

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar saat beberapa orang wanita memasuki aula pertemuan itu. Luna, mantan kekasih Yesung sewaktu SMA – yang tidak lebih hanya menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan – yang ternyata datang bersama teman-temannya. Memasuki aula reuni itu dengan anggunnya dan terlihat angkuh.

Hankyung, menyenggol lengan Yesung pelan. Yesung mengangkat bahunya seolah acuh saat melihat _yeoja_ itu datang dan ternyata menuju tempatnya. Yesung mencoba melihat pandangan lain, namun _yeoja_ itu seperti sudah memburunya sejak tadi.

"Annyeong _oppa_~" sapanya dengan mimik manisnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu memberikan jempolnya pada Luna saat _yeoja_ itu memintanya menilai pakaiannya dari _gesture_ tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _oppa_…" ucap Luna. "Dan kau bertambah tampan…" lanjutnya.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Ya, sejak aku lulus aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa dirimu tidak bertambah tinggi eoh…?" Yesung menggodanya, membuat wajah Luna cemberut kecil lalu memukul bahu Yesung dengan kesal.

"Dan masih terlihat menyebalkan…" Hankyung ikut berkomentar secara tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa bersamaan disana. Namun walaupun tertawa, Hankyung bisa melihat kesedihan masih terpancar diwajah Yesung.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil kekasih Yesung itu telah tiba disana bersama Heechul tanpa diduga. Pianis terkenal itu hanya mematung di depan pintu utama walaupun sorak-sorak kegembiraan menyambutnya.

* * *

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat melihat Yesung tertawa lepas dari jarak ini. Tertawa bersama Luna, mantan Yesung sebelumnya. Mereka memang telah mengetahui tentang masa lalu pasangan masing-masing. Hatinya mencelos melihatnya, bagaimana bisa Yesung sedamai dan setenang itu setelah ia pergi selama dua minggu ke Jepang karena Yesung membentaknya secara tiba-tiba?.

"Apakah memang selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu, hyungie?" lirih Ryeowook tanpa terdengar Heechul dan berjalan menjauh dari Heechul.

Heechul berteriak memanggil Hankyung, tunangannya itu menoleh dan menyambutnya dengan gembira. Tangan kekar Hankyung menggenggam tangan lentik nan indah milik Heechul. Tersenyum senang melihat sang tunangan tetap begitu cantik walaupun memakai jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu yang kancingnya terbuka beberapa.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di kening di dapat Heechul, lalu Heechul membalasnya di pipi agak tirus milik Hankyung.

"Ja-di tu-nangan-mu?" Yesung bertanya pada Hankyung dengan tergagap, ia juga baru mengetahu bahwa Heechul tunangan Hankyung.

"Hee-chul h-hyung.." panggilnya terbata pada Heechul.

"Yak, kau seperti melihat iblis lewat eoh. Ucapkan salam hormat padaku…" Heechul meninju dada Yesung dengan pelan karna Hangkyung yang terus merangkul pinggang Heechul dengan erat.

Heechul melirik kesebelah Yesung, _yeoja_ pendek itu masih berada disamping Yesung saat ini. HanChul saling melirik membuat yeoja itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kemana anak itu?" tanya Heechul bingung setelah sadar bahwa tadi ia pergi ketempat ini bersama Kim Ryeowook, sepupunya.

"Siapa?" ulang Hankyung.

"Kim Ryeowook, si pianis terkenal." jawabnya saat tidak melihat Ryeowook dimanapun.

"Ryeowook?" ulang Hankyung dan Yesung berbarengan, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

…

…

"Ya Tuhan…" ujar Yesung seketika dan menerobos kerumunan orang disana. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu Ryeowooknya di acara ini.

Kini Yesung tampak sibuk mencarinya. Ia yakin Ryeowook melihatnya bersama Luna sejak tadi. Tak salah lagi dan bisakah kali ini Ryeowook tidak berfikiran macam-macam?. Masalah kemarin saja belum selesai, kenapa harus di tambah dengan masalah ini lagi?. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Dan sepertinya, Kim Heechul tak mengetahui permasalahan mereka. Terlihat dari tatapan Heechul yang biasa saja padanya. pikir Yesung.

Saat Yesung ingin keluar aula, tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan lalu dihidupkan dengan penerangan redup. Suara sang MC yang mengatakan bahwa ada tampilan _special_, membuat para undangan bersorak. Sedetik kemudian, dentingan piano terdengar, membuat ruangan yang ramai perlahan hening. Seorang lelaki duduk di depan piano yang membelakangi para undangan.

Suara dentingan piano yang sudah Yesung hafal, membuatnya perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah panggung yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter di depannya. Langkah Yesung terasa berat saat melihat Ryeowook yang tadi menundukan kepalanya, perlahan menatap ke depan. Saat itu rasanya Yesung ingin memeluknya, ia sungguh merindukan namja mungil itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, namun saat mata itu saling bertemu, Yesung dapat melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata kekasihnya itu.

"_Baby_…" lirih Yesung pelan, Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan pertunjukannya.

Bukan lagu kebahagian, bukan iringan musik gembira. Ryeowook menekan tuts piano yang terdengar seperti lagu kesedihan. Namja mungil itu memberikan pertunjukan yang membuat para alumni itu menekan dadanya masing-masing. Merasakan dan meresapi setiap nada yang tercipta dari tuts yang ditekan oleh jari Ryeowook.

Setelah pertunjukan darinya usai, lampu kembali gelap dan Ryeowook hilang ditengah-tengah ruangan itu lalu Yesung mencoba mencarinya. Menimbulkan tatapan bingung dari teman-teman mereka, kecuali Hankyung dan Heechul.

* * *

"_Baby_, Ryeowook _baby_…" seperti dugaan Yesung, Ryeowook keluar dari pintu lain. _Namja_ itu berjalan begitu cepat. Yesung memanggilnya dan berhasil menggapai tangannya lalu menariknya.

HanChul mengikuti mereka, melihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Heechul sudah dijelaskan tentang Yesung yang terdiam saat melihat Ryeowook bermain piano tadi. Sungguh.. Heechul ingin memarahi Ryeowook karna menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yesung sang Produser sekaligus pemilik agency ternama itu.

"Dengarkan aku…" ucap Yesung yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung, menatap sang kekasih. "Sudah cukup aku melihatnya. Biarkan aku pergi…" ujar Ryeowook dan setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yesung mencoba mengejar kembali.

"Ini salah paham…" ujar Yesung yang berada di belakang Ryeowook. "Tidak seperti yang kau lihat." tambahnya.

Mereka berucap seraya berkejaran.

"Lalu apa gunanya mata ini?" jawab Ryeowook dingin dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau memang tidak mencintaiku…" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terus mengatakan hal itu?" Yesung terlihat kesal, ia berkata dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Kau selalu mengambil keputusan dengan apa yang kau lihat, padahal kenyataannya bisa saja tak seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku frustasi mencarimu, mencoba menghubungimu tapi tak bisa. Sudah cukup kau membuat kesalahpahaman ini semakin menjadi, Kim Ryeowook. Namun sepertinya kini kau sendiri yang mempersulit hubungan ini…"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, matanya memanas dan butiran bening itu akhirnya jatuh begitu saja dipipinya. Ryeowook menangis. "Ya, ya. Aku selalu salah paham, aku mempersulit hubungan ini dan aku kekanak-kanakan memintamu selalu ada disampingku. Begitu bukan, Kim Jongwoon…?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

_Namja_ mungil itu lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Aku yang salah atas semua ini, aku yang berlebihan…" lanjutnya dengan suara lirihnya, dadanya terasa sesak.

"…"

Yesung terdiam. Ia hanya ingin Ryeowook-nya dewasa. Apa salah?.

"Lebih baik aku tadi tidak kemari atau aku tidak kembali lagi ke negara ini…" ucapnya lirih sebelum ia meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya diam saja.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KIM RYEOWOOK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU DENGAN CARA ITU? KENAPA INI MENJADI SULIT JIKA MENYANGKUT DIRIMU…?"

Yesung berteriak kencang, suaranya menggema. Entah terdengar teman-temannya yang lain atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Ryeowook, yang penting Ryeowook mendengar teriakannya walau ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Nyatanya namja mungil itu masih berada di Negara tersebut dan masih berada di bawah _agency_ Yesung. Kontraknya selama lima tahun dan kini baru berjalan satu setengah tahun tak bisa membuatnya memutus hubungan kerja begitu saja. Namun seolah ia tidak ada masalah pada Yesung-pemimpinnya tersebut, ia tetap berlaku profesional walau pemberitan diluar sana.

Pemberitaan tentang hubungan sang pianis dan sang produser telah terpublikasikan. Saat Ryeowook menyumbang lagunya, saat Yesung menghadiri _reun_i yang dihadiri beberapa orang terkenal, beberapa media datang meliput.

Ryeowook bersikap tenang dan riang seperti biasanya, namun berbanding terbalik jika Yesung berada disekitarnya. Dingin dan hampa.

Tapi pada kenyataanya, hatinya merindukan Yesung. Merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Merindukan semua yang ada pada Yesung. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan menangis memanggil nama Yesung saat ini. Mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yesung secara baik-baik.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian itu, mereka belum berbicara untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika difikirkan, masalah ia bertemu dengan Yesung bersama Luna di reuni tersebut, benar adanya, ia selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Ia dapat melihat Yesung sibuk pada _agency_ ini. Bahkan jika di lihat, untuk Yesung bernafas sebentar saja namja tampan itu sulit. Menuntut Yesung untuk menguatamakan dirinya, rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Kadang ia bisa sedih melihat Yesung tertidur dimejanya walaupun sebentar.

Hey~ walaupun hubungan mereka tidak akur saat ini. Tapi mereka saling memperhatikan walaupun tanpa suara.

Dan mengenai Luna, _yeoja_ itu juga tidak tampak lagi setelah bertemu Yesung di acara reuni itu.

Sepertinya memang ia yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Yesung tidak pernah membohonginya. Yesung selalu mengutamakannya. Begitu besar cinta Yesung padanya.

…

…

Namja mungil itu terus memainkan piano-nya. Bentuk emosi pada dirinya sendiri. Menekan tuts itu dengan kekuatan penuh, menggerutu kesal atas sikapnya selama ini pada Yesung. Tapi ego miliknya terlalu kuat untuk memulai mengakuinya.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, lalu masuk kedalam studio dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk. Ia sudah memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sejak satu jam yang lalu mulai bermain dengan kasar. Yesung melangkah perlahan dan menggapai bangku yang lain menariknya menuju tempat Ryeowook-nya.

Tangannya terulur, menarik perlahan jemari Ryeowook dari atas tuts piano lalu mengelapnya pelan-pelan dengan handuk air hangat. Jemari Ryeowook yang memerah, jemari kekasihnya yang terlalu kuat berlatih. Jemari lentik yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya membelai surai hitamnya.

Ryeowook ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun Yesung sudah terburu berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian diruang ini. Lagi, airmatanya mengalir tanpa peringatan dan tanpa suara.

* * *

Bukan Yesung tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya saja ia takut percuma jika ucapannya tidak dapat menjelaskan pada Ryeowook yang sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah jika hanya bertengkar seperti itu. Tolong percaya akan hatinya itu.

Pukul sebelas malam, Ryeowook keluar dari gedung agency-nya ini. Namun, ternyata salju turun lebat disana. Ia tidak membawa _syal_, payung, sarung tangan ataupun yang lainnya. Tidak ada _taxi_ juga yang lewat.

Berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu keluar perusahaannya tersebut. Tubuhnya bisa membeku jika ia mamaksakan diri untuk menerobos dan mencari _taxi_ di luar sana. Tadi, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa agen_ taxi_ namun semuanya _full._

Berjalan perlahan tak apakan? Saljunya terlihat tidak terlalu lebat di luar sana. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, namun kemudian ada yang menarik tangannya berbalik dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup kuat. Ryeowook menolah dan melihat Yesung, pelaku yang menggenggam tangannya.

Namja tampan itu perlahan-lahan melepas _syal_nya dan melilitnya ke leher Ryeowook dengan perlahan. Memakaikan sarung tangannya pada tangan kanan Ryeowook yang dingin. Ryeowook menatapnya dalam kebingunan, ia terlalu rindu akan tangan yang menggenggamnya erat seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Ryeowook ditarik masuk kedalam kantung jas tebal milik Yesung, namja tampan itu menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya ke parkiran mobil. Membuka mobilnya untuk Ryeowook lalu menutupnya masih tanpa suara.

Seolah mereka berdua adalah pasangan bisu yang berada ditempat ini. Tanpa kata yang keluar. Kemudian menyalakan penghangat, menghalau dinginnya udara.

…

…

Yesung melajukan mobilnya perlahan menuju aparteman Ryeowook. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan membawa Ryeowook menuju ruang 411 itu.

Yesung sesaat berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar Ryeowook, "Masuklah.. sudah malam. Jangan membersihkan diri, langsung tidur saja agar tak sakit" ujar Yesung.

"Tinggallah, Yesung _hyung_" lirih Ryeowook tak berani menatap Yesung dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook menunggu Yesung masuk dengan perasaan cemas. ia takut jika Yesung tak menerima ajakannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, ia melihat Yesung melangkah masuk, dan ia kembali menutup pintunya.

Saat Ryeowook tidak memintanya untuk pulang saat ia sudah mengantarnya, hati Yesung begitu bahagia. Ia memang sudah lelah, dan ingin cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Ryeowook, kekasihnya itu seakan tahu kelelahannya.

Tidak berkata apapun, Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memberikan secangkir teh hangat ke hadapan Yesung yang kini telah duduk di ruang televisi.

Yesung meminum perlahan teh hangatnya, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Setelah mereka berdua meminum teh hangat, Yesung mengerutkan kedua alisnya menatap Ryeowook yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa berdiri disana? Apakah sebegitunya kau membenci diriku hmm?" ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan Yesung saat itu? Seakan hatinya tertusuk ribuan jarum. Perih.. Yesung tak sanggup jika melihat Ryeowook menangis karnanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yesungie _hyung._.." dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook membuang segala egonya.

Saat Yesung memeluknya seperti sekarang, ia merasa sesak yang beberapa waktu ini lenyap seketika.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ryeowook _baby" _dan kemudian yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah isakan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, _hyung.." _ujar Ryeowook akhirnya.

Ryeowook sadar bahwa memang semua ini berawal karenanya. Andai saja ia mengerti keadaan Yesung yang saat itu memang sedang sibuk. Andai ia tak mengikuti egonya dan pergi ke Jepang. Andai ia mendengar penjelasan Yesung tentang kejadian di _reuni_ waktu itu.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Maafkan juga atas ucapanku waktu itu. Sungguh, bukan maksudku menyuruhmu pergi dan kau malah hilang entah kemana.."

Yesung mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, jangan mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah, jangan membuat semuanya jadi semakin sulit, kau mengerti?" ujar Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Yesung dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau memang yang terbaik,_ hyung_.. Aku mencintaimu" lirihnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook" ucap Yesung dan kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

_**Terkadang sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil, bisa menjadi masalah besar.**_

_**Maka itu, jangan cepat mengambil keputusan.**_

_**Dengarkan sebuah penjelasan dan setelah itu pikirkan baik-baik.**_

_**Semua akan indah jika kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan benar.**_

…**The End...**

* * *

**Thanks to :  
**

Double Kims :: Yurako Koizumi :: Yulia CloudSomnia :: lenyclouds

* * *

YeWook – Misunderstanding, sebenarnya hadir untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura-kura.

Dan karna ini special untuk hadiah uLtahnya abang kura, maka ff ini berkolaborasi dengan Kim Chan.

Terima kasih atas waktunya nee Chagii.. Terima kasih karna sudah berbaik hati mau saya gangguin #hug

Mengecewakan? Semoga tidak #slapped

Seharusnya publish full chapnya kemarin pas annivnya YeWook, tapi kelewatan #nyengir

Dan maaf jika sekarang publish telat pake banget! #bow

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So… Wanna Gimme Your Review…?**


End file.
